Kage
Among the Lion Clan, there are few ancestors so well-beloved as Akodo Kage, revered sensei of heroes such as Akodo Toturi. When the Akodo family was disbanded, he was the only member allowed to keep his honor, and was allowed to stay on as an advisor to Hantei XXXIX. He was thought to have been murdered during the Clan War. Early Years Kage was born to a lesser noble and was one of the families many children. He lived in relative peace in the inner Lion lands throughout his childhood, and attended the Akodo Bushi School when he came of age. He mastered kenjutsu quickly, and became the senior student (sempai) to the Master of the school. As a youth, he served in the Emperors personal guard, as well as the Akodo family army, to which he entered as an officer due to his expectional performance at the Bushi school. Kage served in the Imperial Guard after being invited to join by the Emperor himself, and quickly made a name for himself over many battles. He also served as an Imperial Magistrate within Otosan Uchi Middle Years At the age of 32, Kage was invited to marry the Emperor's cousin, Hantei Arumihime, and it was said among the courts that if Hantei XXXVIII did not produce an heir before his death, Kage would assume the Throne. Five years later, the Emperor's son celebrated his second birthday, and Arumihime died of the plague, leaving Kage striken with grief. He never remarried. Many believe that Kage never remarried from grief caused by his wife's passing. That is what he wanted Rokugan to think. Kage actually caused his wife's death when their marriage became a hindrance to the Kolat's goals. The marriage of Arumihime to Kage was a means of bringing a Kolat member to the throne. While Hantei XXXVIII was childless, marriage to Arumihime opened the chance for Kage to ascend to the Jade Throne on the Emperor's death. Once the Hantei's heir survived past the requisite waiting period, marriage was no longer a benefit but a hindrance. The heir's direct line of inheritance removed any chance of ascending the throne and the marriage kept Kage under too much royal scrutiny to allow him to oversee the Kolat's goals. Serendipitously, an outbreak of the plague occurred at the same time that the heir was celebrating his 2nd birthday. Unfortunately, Arumihime contracted the disease at the same time. Kage demanded to remain at his wife's bedside despite the risk of contracting the plague, but Arumihime refused. She could not stand the thought of her beloved husband possibly catching the disease killing her and passing into Yomi before his time. She died alone and sequestered. Kage became the grief stricken husband, who was praised for his love for his wife, even risking the plague to be with her. His stature increased further in the eyes of all. The only cost, which was expensive, was the purchase and transport of the poison from the Burning Sands, which had many symptoms reminiscent of the plague. An unloved wife's death and Kage was free once more to pursue the Kolat's goals while being honored even further, unknowingly for killing his wife. After his wife passed onto Yomi, Kage began to meditate and study the Tao, retreating to monasteries for periods of time. It was at one monastery that he learned of the presence of the Lion Clan Champion's first-born son - Akodo Toturi. After learning of the boy and his story, Kage took more time to visit and teach Toturi the basics of bushido and kenjutsu. When Kage was summoned back to the Akodo family lands, he asked the Champion for a once in a lifetime boon - for Toturi to be recalled so Kage could continue tutoring him. His boon was refused, even when the old champion died - and Akodo Arasou inherited, over Kage's protests. Kolat Master In fact, Kage had faked his death. Little known to those who so admired him, Kage was a member of the Kolat, and one of that sect's Ten Masters. The Masters had the trust of the Lion Daimyo, the might of the Unicorn Clan, and hundreds of other agents to do their bidding. In many ways, the goals of the Kolat were met when Kage's former pupil, Toturi, became Emperor Toturi I following the Second Day of Thunder. War of Shadow Kage was in a unique position at the time the War Against Shadow broke out, as the Kolat had been aware of the Lying Darkness for some time. His crystal weapon stockpiles saved many lives during the following conflict. Death The details of Kage's eventual demise remain a mystery. Some believe that he might still be alive and active as Master Tiger of the Kolat, though he would be in his nineties. Major References * Way of the Lion Pages 62 & 63. * The Merchant's Guide to Rokugan Pages 97 - 106. Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Kolat Masters